Setting Things Right
by MagicalMercenary
Summary: One little nudge turns a whole life around, the way it was meant to be.


A/N: This is just something that popped into my head...mostly the Gorgeous George part, and the Aussie slang. Enjoy.

Also, more than a little cracky. My head is a strange place.

Setting Things Right

One change in a persons life, something so small as saying yes to a school trip to another country can change their life irrevocably. For instance, manipulating things so that Bella Swan could go on a trip to Australia at 17 gave her a huge attitude change. She only spent one of the three week trip with a host family, but the damage was done.

She came home swearing freely, listening to rock, using Aussie slang, starting fights, and calling her _friends_ bastards and bitches! She also had a new interest in tanning and rugby, having seen the positive effects that both had on Australian males. From her host sister she gained a love of action movies and horror flicks, as well as the habit of always having a lollipop to suck on. Her host sister sent her care packages every month or two, full of Australian goodies like Tim Tams, Caramello Koalas, Freddo Frogs, Violet Crumbles and Chupa Chups. This was because Bella had enjoyed the taste of the Australian lollies better, not being a big fan of the corn syrup in all of the American sweets. The only thing she didn't like was Vegemite. She just couldn't understand how they all loved it, and supposed that it must just be growing up with it.

When it came time for her to meet her dad, he was shocked. His shy little wallflower was gone. The girl walking towards him had bright purple streaks in braided hair, as well as three ear piercings, a nose piercing….and a tattoo! She was wearing a shirt with an AC/DC logo scrawled across the front, and denim shorts with flip flops. He was gaping in shock, but quickly turned red with anger seeing the many men checking out his baby girl. She noticed his glares, and when she turned around, winked and unwrapped a lollipop, hollowing her cheeks to suck. Most of the men blushed and avoided her frank stares. She turned back to face her dad, rolling her eyes and muttering 'fuckers' around the lolly in her mouth.

"Hey dad, how's it goin' out in the back o' Bourke?"

Charlie looked very confused. "Bourke? Bella, I live in Forks."

Bella laughed. "Sorry, old man. I went on a school trip to Australia last year, and picked up a bit of the lingo. 'Back o' Bourke' is a phrase they use to mean 'in the middle of nowhere'. Well, that, or 'out Woop Woop way'. Anyways, you ready to hit the road?"

He nodded, fascinated by the change in her attitude. At least her confidence would be helpful, he was afraid she was going to be miserable in Forks.

The car ride back to Forks was fun. Seeing all the different types of family in Australia, and how far some would come for family events, Bella knew that her dad had done what he had thought best; leaving her with her mother. She also realised that she had probably hurt him a lot more than he let on when she started refusing to see him. She planned to use this year to make it up to him. So, she started getting to know her dad. She was surprised that he knew of AC/DC, and of how envious he was when she revealed that she had gone to the concert in Sydney with her foster sister. She had been going originally with her boyfriend, but when she found the dickhead cheating on her, she took a newly arrived Bella with her instead. She had also gained a fondness for fishing, being taken on no less than 4 trips with her foster family. She enjoyed catching up with Charlie's life, hearing about Billy and Harry. Her dad was relieved when she offered to cook; he admitted that although he could do the basics, he was often exhausted when he got home, and not really interested in making anymore than steak and veg, or fish. He was surprised to hear of Bella's fondness for rugby, and managed to convince her to give the other sports a try as well. Once they had exhausted most of the topics, Bella hooked her iPhone up to the radio, cheering when T.N.T. came on. Charlie laughed, and at her challenging look, started singing along. It was only once they hit the 'Welcome to Forks' sign that the music was turned back down, and laughing, they turned into the grocery store.

Bella and Charlie had decided to have a simple meal, just chicken schnitty, and mashed potato, carrots, peas and cauliflower. Bella also planned a surprise for dessert, picking up eggs, cream, sugar and fruit as well. Charlie looked intrigued, before smacking his head lightly.

"I forgot I invited Billy and his son Jake over, are you sure you're alright with cooking?"

Bella grinned. "As long as you help with the main, or help wash up, its all good."

Charlie sighed in relief. "I was planning on doing both…well, helping you with the main, and sacrificing Jake to help you wash up."

Bella smirked, and lead the way to the checkout. She vaguely remembered a little boy, chasing him around, and helping him prank his sisters. This would be fun.

The house was really well looked after. Bella sighed with pleasure looking at her room; no more Mum popping in for girl chats, and to talk to her about fashion, or her latest craze. It would be a sanctuary. She started putting her clothes away, putting up posters and photos, as well as a giant canvas of Nobby's Beach, and another of a bush scene. The place of honour was reserved for a picture that Bella herself had taken, and then had printed on a large canvas. It was of the skyline near her foster family's home. It was just as the sun had nearly finished setting, so the trees and houses were black against a purple and orange sky, fading into dark blue. She put her ugg boots near the bed, and the Drizabone that she couldn't resist next to her backpack. It would definitely come in handy with how rainy Washington was. Her foster family swore by them when talking about their many camping trips.

Her dad poked his head in, making a noise of approval at how quickly she had unpacked. She had never had a lot of stuff, and most of it was still back at the house in Phoenix, her mum having promised to send it in the next week. She really only had her favourite clothes and belongings. She and Charlie went down, and got the veggies ready for dinner, set up on the stove. With that done, and time to spare, Bella got to work making the meringue for the Pavlova. Charlie was interested in the protest, and Bella was kept busy keeping his fingers out of the bowl after his first taste. Eventually, she got it into the oven. Just in time it seemed, because she heard a car pulling into the driveway.

She stepped out behind Charlie, spotting the wheelchair bound man, and memories stirred.

"Uncle Billy, I haven't seen you in donkey's years! How ya been?"

Billy looked startled that Bella remembered him, while Jacob was mouthing 'donkey's years' in confusion behind him.

"Bella, I didn't think you'd recognise me, but it's the other way around. You look completely different. What happened?"

Bella smirked. "You can thank my Aussie friend for this, the bugger couldn't stand to see me shy. Plus, Aussie culture just seemed to agree with me; they're so outspoken and friendly. It was lots of fun."

She had been leading the way back into the house, but Charlie stopped her.

"Uh, Bella. I know you're not a huge fan of the cruiser, and you like your independence, so this truck is yours. Do you like it?"

Bella was dumbfounded. She bounced back to the truck. "Oh my god! This ute is a beaut! Are you serious! She's gorgeous! I think I'll call her….George!"

She was inside, examining the radio when Jacob introduced himself.

"You might not remember me, I'm Jacob."

She ruffled his hair. "Little Jakey! Do your sisters still hate me!"

He laughed, starting to fall back into their old friendship. "Maybe a little. You like the truck, then? I've kept her running, and fixed her all up for you."

She looked at him seriously. "Good, you can teach me how to take proper care of George then. That's one thing my foster dad in Australia impressed on me. You have to be able to do basic maintenance, and know how to tell when something is wrong, so you don't get ripped off. He was a mechanic, and both his daughters could take care of their cars, and could usually tell what the problem was when their cars had problems, even if they couldn't fix it themselves."

Jake nodded in approval. "Okay, you can come down to the res after school, and I'll help you out. I gotta ask though Bells; why George?"

She grinned at him, walking inside. "She gorgeous, that's why. Gorgeous George!"

Everyone laughed, and Bella headed into the kitchen to start the veggies and schnitty, grabbing beers for Billy and Charlie, and sodas for her and Jake on the way back.

Bella was quickly educated on gridiron, and proceeded to amuse the males with her bloodthirsty comments.

"Come on! That was clearly an insult, knock his block off! Oh, you little prick! Come on Bluey, don't stand there and take it!"

They were also amused by her nicknames for the players, with Tiny being the biggest player, and Bluey being a vibrant redhead. She explained that it was another Australian quirk she had picked up, using the opposite of a prominent trait as a nickname.

The pavlova was a big hit, and Jake was very taken with the Aussie lollies that Bella shared. Billy and Jake even took home some leftovers, and Bella was begged to make some for the bonfire that weekend. She assented after seeing Jake's very potent puppy dog eyes, laughing the whole time.

She went to sleep content with her decision. She could be very happy here, she just knew it.

Bella was enjoying her new truck, having hooked up her phone. AC/DC was blaring, and she turned it up as she pulled up to a stop light. She wiggled in her seat hearing the opening strains of one of her favourites. When she spotted a Jeep slowing down, that would pull up beside her, she grinned evilly, and turned the music up even louder, so it could be heard outside the ute. She started singing along, looking over as she belted out the chorus, loving the shocked stares the preppy kids beside her were sporting. She laughed at the shocked looking ranga, before pulling away, still singing at the top of her lungs. She pulled into the school parking lot, loving the silence that fell. She jumped out of the truck, landing solidly on both feet. When the Jeep pulled in beside her, she looked at the driver.

"You got good taste in cars, Tiny. Just need to improve the music selection." She walked away, humming 'Highway to Hell'.

The afore-mentioned 'Tiny' turned to his wife. "Rosie, can we keep her, pleeeeaaaaase? I'll feed her and take care of her, I promise."

The blonde snorted, before walking away. "We'll see, if you're good," floating back on the breeze.

Edward and Alice shared a concerned glance, before Alice was sucked into a vision. After seeing himself slaughtering three classes that afternoon, as well as the obnoxiously rude new girl, Edward told Alice to make his apologies, and went straight to see Carlisle.

Carlisle was shocked when Edward barged into his office, and saddened once his reasons were explained. He agreed that it would be for the best for Edward to leave early; going to Alaska and leaving the family to finish out the year here. He told Carlisle that Alice would be going with him, that way they could pretend that they had both gotten invited to an exclusive school, with the others only turning it down because they were in their final year.

Relieved that everything was set up, Edward left to begin his journey; Alice would follow after she pulled them out of school, with all of their belongings. Maybe it was time to give Tanya a chance?

Alice sighed in relief, Edward's future looked bright and happy, after he finally admitted that Tanya was his mate. She finished their paperwork, thanking the Principal for his congratulations, and left to start packing.

Jasper was nervous, but at the same time deliriously happy to no longer be under his 'mate's' microscopic gaze. Every time he so much as twitched she would start to patronise him and call him 'Jazzy'. He looked forward to bonding with Emmett and Rosalie more, as well as getting to know the new girl; after all, it was thanks to her that the two nuisances were leaving, he wasn't stupid. His phone buzzed.

' _You're welcome, Jackass! Come and visit me and Char at the end of the year.'_

He smirked. Of course Peter would have known what happened!

Meanwhile, Peter looked at his phone in satisfaction. Everything was going to work out as it should. All the girl had needed was one little nudge, and the school trip did the rest. His brother would be home, and with two new siblings, in a little over a year.

A/N 2: I used to be Bella in George. Cracked me up so much when truckers would look over expecting a big burly guy, and see little me singing along to T.N.T. or 'You Shook Me All Night Long'!

At this point, it's just a one-shot, but if anyone wants more, I'm sure I can come up with something.


End file.
